


【美苏】良人属我，我也属他

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚是苏洛的血奴，二十三年前，苏洛捡到了还是小男孩的他……*血族!苏洛 x 血奴!伊利亚





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_「原来我们不是顾念所见的，乃是顾念所不见的；因为所见的是暂时的，所不见的是永远的。」_

_——《哥多林后书  4:18》_

 

他的肋骨下有一排刺字，细小的、紧密的，挨挨挤挤在一起，像一串罪名：“属于Napoleon Solo。”——那是一个铭牌。

Illya Kuryaki属于Napoleon Solo已经有二十三年，足够让他从懵懂无知的孩童长成高壮的青年，但即使如此，Solo仍不允许他离开，而是将他圈养在自己身旁，像对待珍稀动物那样。Solo有权这样对他，因为他将自己从街上捡来，给他吃穿，安排他住进温暖华丽的大宅，教他识字。按照规矩，他会是Solo的仆从，应该对主人施与的一切逆来顺受，但他从来没有做过仆人的事，除了一件——他每日需要给Solo吸血。一日三次，一次在午夜，其他两次则在清晨和傍晚。

他是一名血奴，属于Napoleon Solo已经有二十三年。当年，瘟疫过后，他变成无家可归的孤儿，在街上游荡，像个掘尸人一样偷走死者身上的财物、在他人的后厨寻找燕麦、溜进农场主的庄园里偷吃蜂蜜……为了活下去，他几乎做过一个五岁男孩能做的一切事情。

那时候，大饥荒刚刚过去，土地好像刚从坟地里爬出的人一样虚弱，只顾得上大口喘息。家家户户都没有余粮，难民从周围涌向莫斯科，靠着沙皇的施舍勉强度日。Illya常常爬到修道院的菜园子里偷土豆，好心的神父知道他可怜，于是嘱咐手下的年轻修士们对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，有时甚至会给他留一碗燕麦。但总有狭隘的人配不上他们身上的十字架，他们拿扫帚驱赶Illya，像驱赶死尸上的苍蝇，有时为了羞辱他还将他撵到大街上，因此那天Illya从修道院跑出来时，只来得及攥着一把土豆苗。他跌跌撞撞地冲到大街上，撞到了一个人，那个人身上有熏香和苦艾的味道，他轻轻松松地把Illya抱起来，说：“你好啊，小男孩。”

这个人说着斯拉夫语，Illya却知道他是个外来人。他和那些立陶宛武夫不一样，反而像那些从伊斯坦布尔来的大牧首，穿着丝绸、细麻，浑身上下干干净净，好像圣彼得的荣光就投在他们头上。Illya不答话，心里却莫名地灵敏，他知道这个人所说的一切都不可信，一个声音却指示他不要拒绝、跟着这个人去，于是他随着这个人到了一座华丽的庄园。

那个人说：“来吧，让我们给你找点吃的。”然后Illya在庄园里经历了奇妙的一晚。他被清洗干净，打扮得像个王子一样，坐在长桌前看着一盘一盘的丰盛佳肴被端上，然后他被安排进柔软的床里安睡。守夜的女佣靠在门边的暖炉上睡着了，伴着柴火裂开的声音打着呼，他的被褥暖烘烘的，床单用香料熏过，散发着淡淡的草木香。第二天，将他带回来的男人告诉他，以后他会跟着自己一起生活。

“你有名字么？”叫做Solo的男人问他。

“Illya。”

“太好了，Illya，你有一个圣徒的名字，”男人露出难以捉摸的笑容，“不知道你今后会像圣谢尔盖那样被做成水晶棺里的干尸呢，还是，会变成被神放逐的亚当之子呢。”

他们没有在莫斯科停留太久。Solo向他解释，他要带他回巴黎——那里是他的家——但在那之前，他们要先去一趟伊斯坦布尔，Solo在那里存放了一些必须拿回的东西。在前往奥斯曼的船上，Solo第一次咬了他，那阵刺痛让Illya误以为自己在承受鞭刑，但随后一阵昏昏沉沉的迷醉感从意识的底下浮上来取代了痛觉，像是吸食烟叶过多的人，飘飘然、傻乎乎、大着舌头胡言乱语。

“你是吸血鬼？”他问。

Solo嘴边还留着他的血，那看起来就像上了仕女的胭脂。“当然了，亲爱的。”

他没来得及说第二句话便昏睡过去，第二天醒来时船已经停靠在金角湾，戴着头巾的侍从们将他们的行李从船上搬下，他也被Solo带了下来。晚上，Solo带着他进入华丽的宫殿，在那里，他被展示给穿着长袍的绅士和头戴华冠的淑女，他的主人入乡随俗地抽起黄铜壶里的水烟，斜倚在软塌上，像接受朝贡的君王一样接受众人的恭维。

“找到这样漂亮又好闻的孩子可不容易，”他们用带着艳羡又嫉恨的口吻这么对Solo说，“你可要看好他。”或者，他们用挑剔的眼神对他指指点点，说：“从那个穷地方竟然能找到这么好闻的人类，我可不信。我的上一个血奴是从一个亚美尼亚人手里买来的，他从希腊人的宫廷里把那个孩子偷了出来，据说是塞浦路斯的海伦娜*的私生子。”很快，一旁的人反驳道：“省省吧，海伦娜从来没有什么私生子，更何况，她远在塞浦路斯。”

Solo没说话，只是倚在那里、缓缓吐出烟雾。他的一双蓝眼望着Illya，对周遭的调侃与奚落熟视无睹，仿佛在熙熙攘攘的人群中只能看见他、只能注视他，除此以外别无他法——他像被吸引的猎人一样，着迷地注视着自己美丽的猎物。然而，羞耻、恐惧、焦虑让Illya浑身发抖，这样的耻辱比他从修道院被赶出来时更甚，而昨天晚上Solo留下的两个牙印藏在他的袖口下，还在隐隐作痛。他直盯着Solo，紧紧闭合的下颌几乎让他的整个咬肌开始抽搐，而Solo无声地笑出来，像看穿了他一样。

“过来。”他说。

Illya不动，只是瞪着他。

“过来。”他带着不容置喙的口吻说着、笑着，Illya却感到浑身发冷。他走过去，接受Solo的安抚，在他的掌心下被迫平静下来，当晚，Solo在他的手腕和侧颈留下了牙印。那阵痛感过去后，他像个被喂食过烈酒的牲口一样栽倒在Solo怀里，失血和吸血鬼留下的震颤让他浑身瘫软，吸血鬼拥着他，开始发出轻柔的声音。

“睡吧，小男孩。”

他至今不知道Solo去伊斯坦布尔是为了取回什么，但他们在那里逗留了半年后才终于踏上前往巴黎的船舶，那时他已经渐渐习惯Solo的啃咬，甚至能平静地擦掉残留在身上的血迹，反而是被吸血时的奇妙震颤更让他害怕。光靠一个血奴没法喂饱一个吸血鬼，于是Solo同时圈养着两三个血奴，其中一个女人嘱咐Illya一定要逃出去，或者让Solo把他转化成吸血鬼。

“他总有一天会把你的血吸干的，他在我眼前这样做过，”女人浑身发抖，“你知道他每天需要多少血么？你没被他抓来之前，他每天需要杀两个人。”女人看着Illya的脸，突然露出了一个讥讽的笑，“他喜欢漂亮的人，只要长得好看就行，无论男女。你长得很好看，他说不定会愿意转化你。”

“可我不想变成吸血鬼。”

Illya用手指磨蹭着自己手腕上的齿印。他还留恋阳光，还想要在白天能走到外面散步，想要有温度的身体——他想像普通人一样。女人却对他的愿望嗤之以鼻，她反问Illya还没有受够那些食不果腹的日子么，她已经受够了，她想要变成Solo的同类，想要永恒的、不死的生命，想要摆脱受到欺凌的日子——然而她失败了。两个月之后的一个夜晚，她从Solo的房间里被抬出，扔进了附近的坟地里。那个晚上，月亮圆得像审判的圆秤，女人被抬出来之后，Illya被叫到Solo的房间，他害怕得发抖，担心自己会和女人有同样的下场，但是吸血鬼只是让他走近了，好让他瞧瞧清楚。

“你长着一张月亮一样漂亮的脸。”他捏着Illya的下巴这么说道。“你也想被我转化么？”

他刚想开口，Solo已经露出獠牙猛地扑到了他的颈子上。痛感扎入他的身体，他颤抖起来。“别告诉我该做什么，我才是你的主人，明白么？”吸血鬼说，“别像那个蠢女人一样。”

Illya疼得脸色发白，吸血鬼却被他的沉默激怒了，他狠狠捏着Illya的脸颊，命令道：“回答我，明白了么？”

“明白了……”Illya从牙缝中艰难地挤出这几个字，下个瞬间，Solo松开手，拥住自己的血奴，亲吻他侧颈上还带着血迹的伤口，说：

“你必须明白，不是每次都必须这么痛苦的，你可以试着享受。”

享受什么？Illya想问，但是吸血鬼那带有魔力的手指已经开始触碰他的皮肤。

“享受那阵‘震颤’。你叫它‘震颤’，对么？”

Illya震惊地盯着Solo，而吸血鬼因为男孩的眼神大笑起来。“你想问我为什么知道你在想什么？因为你的心声太响了，它们每时每刻都在我耳边吵闹。为什么你不能用自己的嘴说出来呢？我只好用耳朵去听你在想什么。要知道，吸血鬼都会读心的。”

他用手指轻轻点着Illya的心口。“小心点，男孩，在我面前撒谎是会吃亏的。”

 

一开始，他还不明白自己会吃什么样的亏，但渐渐地，他发现自己开始像吸血鬼一样害怕阳光、害怕走到宅邸外面。如果Solo不在身旁，他就会在人群里浑身发冷，仿佛那些人都会读心术，都知道他是一个卑微的血奴，被吸血鬼圈养着，能活着的原因只是为了用身体里的血液喂养一只怪物。随着年纪的增长，吸血鬼对他的影响越来越大，他开始活得越来越像他的主人，就像个不吸血的吸血鬼。他依旧眷恋阳光，却越来越少走到外面感受它们，只敢躲在窗里远远观望。Solo常常用揶揄的语气劝说他去外面散散心，在阳光下暖暖身子，而他明明知道Illya不敢离开这栋宅子。这一切都让他感到痛苦。Illya渴望走到人群里，像普通人一样交谈、畅饮、说笑，但Solo将他锁在自己身旁，告诉他没法离开自己活下去——他什么也不会，即使从这栋宅子逃走也没法谋生，只能继续留下来做一个卑微的血奴。

Solo还在继续对他施加影响。他开始教导Illya如何用匕首精准地划开活人的动脉，如何用最少的力气拧断一个成年男人的脖子，最重要的，如何享受“震颤”。

“深呼吸，亲爱的。”

吸血鬼呢喃着，依旧将唇贴在他侧颈的伤口上。Illya喘息起来，下腹荡起一阵令人酥麻的快感，让他不由自主蜷缩起脚趾、靠在Solo身上。Solo埋在他身体里的性器开始抽动，一下下地顶到最隐秘的那点，他咬住唇，绝望地发现自己胸前的肉粒已经在刺激之下挺立起来。Solo玩弄他颤颤巍巍的性器，用手指堵住他的出精口，贴在他耳侧劝说他深呼吸，然而他插在自己体内的肉棒却愈发用力地开始鞭笞，他浑身发麻，为了忍住声音而扯住Solo的袖口，却被他命令张开嘴。

“我听得见你在想什么，Illya，为什么你不能用自己的嘴说出来呢？”

“不……”

“你又要拒绝我？”Solo在他的耳后亲吻着，“你知道代价是什么，对吧？”

吸血鬼开始用刁钻的角度顶弄他，Illya几乎瘫软在他怀里，但他的出精口仍然被堵着。他不允许被释放，除非他开口恳求。Illya抓着Solo袖口的手指越来越用力，从鼻腔里泄出的气音带上了甜腻的哭腔。他有过几次这样的经历，Solo一直不允许他释放，最后他被放开时几乎哭了出来。

“‘震颤’和那些无关，你可以只靠后面。看你后面多贪吃，你也是一个吸血鬼对么，亲爱的Illya？”

Solo的抽插逐渐停了，他从滞留在半空、不上不下，接着，Solo又开始缓缓顶弄、轻轻刺戳那点，却不让他释放，也不让他停止。Illya抓着袖口的手指再次收紧，却又随着Solo的再次停下放松。这样来回几次，Illya已经四肢无力，头脑昏昏沉沉，浑身上下仿佛都泡在汗里。吸血鬼这时贴上他侧颈的伤口，开始从那个未愈合的伤口吸食血液——这是他一天的最后一次进食。毫不意外地，那阵“震颤”袭击了Illya的全身，他呻吟起来，下腹的酥麻感直冲大脑，揪着Solo袖口的手指把上面的花边扯了下来。

“Solo……求你……”

“太晚了，亲爱的。”

随着吸血鬼的亲吻，他的出精口流出透明的精液，像哭泣一样可怜巴巴地流溢出来。在一阵颤抖后，他的大脑一片空白，此时Solo的声音显得像另一个世界的事情。“看吧，我说过你能做到的。看来我以后能教你别的了。”

他夸奖着Illya，为了奖励他，他亲自帮Illya清理干净后穴的精液，然后给他穿上干净的衣服。Illya注意到那是Solo平常穿的衬衫，上面还留有苦艾和没药的味道，但当他想要出声询问时，Solo摇了摇头，示意他不要拒绝。“我喜欢你穿着我的衣服。”他把系带一点点系上，然后欣赏了一阵自己的作品。“Illya，你想要我转化你么？如果你开口求我，我就答应。”

“不。”拒绝这件事没有花费Illya一秒钟去思考，话出口后，他却开始担心是否会触怒Solo。但他的主人像是得到满意的答复一样笑了起来。

“好孩子，”他亲了亲他的额头，像是慈爱的父亲对待孩子那样，“睡吧。”

 

宅邸从来不缺少舞会，曾经，在每一场舞会上，Illya都会被当成战利品炫耀给其他的吸血鬼，但渐渐地，Solo开始热衷于把他带在自己身边，不允许任何人把他带走作为舞伴。在Solo下场跳舞时，Illya必须坐在一旁等他，等到最后一支舞时，他会拉着Illya的手把他带进舞池，亲自教他应该用什么样的舞步跳这一首曲子。如果他不是Solo的血奴，Illya一定会误以为他们是一对亲密的爱侣。他隐约知道Solo的心思，却害怕听见他亲自说出口，因为他依旧向往宅邸外面的世界，也依旧憎恨只敢躲在屋檐下偷看阳光的自己，然而在一场寻常的舞会上，他听见了一旁的吸血鬼窃窃私语。

“那就是Solo的血奴？”

“可不是么，他从罗斯那里找到他的，真不知道那个穷地方怎么能养出这么标致的孩子。”

“那么，他打算什么时候杀掉他？”

“嘘，别在这里提这件事！Solo不会杀掉他的，他喜欢这个孩子。”

“他打算把他变成我们中的一员？”

“不。萨福克公爵劝过他很多次，让他趁着这孩子还漂亮的时候转化他，但Solo拒绝了，他说：‘就是这样才有趣。’”

他终于忍不住去质问Solo，但他的主人只是笑着问：“Illya，现在是中午了，对么？”

“为什么这么问？”

“出去晒晒太阳吧。”

Illya没有动，在能意识到之前，他捏紧了自己的拳头。

“出去晒晒太阳，这是我的命令。”

Illya转身走出这个常年拉着厚重窗帘的宅邸，逃到太阳底下。直白的日光让他暴露在审判之下，仿佛亚当那犯了罪孽的儿子离开家、流离飘荡在地上。他裹紧自己的衣服，像害怕阳光的吸血鬼。可这太阳又有什么过错呢？因着神的指示：“要有光。”因此它的光华灿烂只是为了宣扬日头的皎洁罢了。Illya回过身，看向阳光下那座威严华丽的宅邸，突然意识到自己周围没有人看守，一阵恶心的痉挛从胃里涌上来，他面对着Solo的宅子后退几步，突然转身跑进了森林里。

他穿过树林，逃离吸血鬼的宅院，搭上一辆运送干草的车到了附近的乡村里。他把身上华丽的衣服扔掉，从旁边的院子里偷了一件农民的衣服，装成被打劫了的外乡人。一个好心的老牧师收留了他，让他住在教堂的杂物间里，他对牧师说自己身无分文，希望能在教堂里讨份工作好赚取路费回家，于是牧师把他安排进教堂的院子，让他负责照看玫瑰、蔬菜和药草。Illya接下了这份工作，每日埋头干活，不说废话。然而总有狭隘的人配不上他们身上的十字架，他们议论Illya的来历，揣测他是不是逃犯，甚至当着他的面羞辱他。他们在日光下质问他来自哪里，为什么身上带着那么多奇怪的伤痕，而Illya能说的只是重复他来时编造的谎言：他是一个旅行者，受过苦难，在来这里的路上被打劫了，因此才会身无分文。

日光冷酷地看着他，高高照耀一切，却不能证明任何清白。修士们宣称他是一个男巫，身上有恶魔留下的印迹，是个行邪术的男人，想要把他处以火刑。但收留他的牧师保护了他。他劝说那些修士冷静，给这个可怜的外乡人一点善意，修士们迫于牧师的威严暂时平息，却仍然在Illya身后窃窃私语、对他评头论足。终于有一天，老牧师在礼拜后将他叫到一旁，对他说：“告诉我，孩子，你还有任何地方可去么？你不能再留在这里了，否则总有一天他们会将你扔到柴火堆上烧死。”

他只好离开了那个村庄，再次搭上干草车前往下一个城镇。他在干草堆里睡着了，再次醒来时已经天黑，干草车停在乡间小路旁，车夫消失不见，而周遭一片漆黑，只有远处的宅邸燃着灯火，他只好前往那个宅邸求助。出来应门的管家看见他便笑了，然后领他进门，带他到正在用餐的主人面前，向穿着华服的主人家宣布：“这位就是Kuryakin先生。”

他的胃开始痉挛——他还没有告诉管家他的名字。

正在用餐的主人抬起头来，是一张和Solo一样英俊的脸，胡子和发型都经过精心打理，和兵器库里的刀剑一样齐整好看。一旁坐着的青年有一双浸过蜜的眼睛，但当他开始笑，嘴里却显露出两颗和Solo一样尖利的獠牙。Illya退后两步，却被站在一边的管家扶住了，推回原本的位置。

“主人有话对您说，Kuryakin先生。”管家这么说道。

终于，主人用餐巾擦过嘴，开始说话：“你就是‘Illya’，对吧？我可听说过你不少事情。在太阳下的日子享受得不错？我听那个车夫说你从村子里出来时还带着一袋干粮？”

“你们是谁？”

“你可以叫我萨福克公爵，”男人向一旁的青年歪歪头，“这是我的孩子，你可以叫他Alcott。”

“我不是你的孩子，Charles。”叫做Alcott的青年转向Illya，说：“我是这个宅子的另一个主人。”

“不用跟他多话了，Andy。Harrods先生，把他送回Solo那里吧，告诉他以后看好自己的奴隶，别再拿这些小事打扰我。”萨福克公爵拿起一旁的酒杯，瞥了一眼Illya。“你说，Solo为什么不肯转化你呢，Illya？”

被管家带走前，他这么对萨福克公爵回应道：“问Solo去吧。”

 

Solo对他的回来没有任何意外，他给Illya准备了和以往一样丰盛的晚餐，让他洗漱后到餐桌前来。然而再次坐到那个熟悉的椅子上让Illya浑身发冷，比那日被修士们羞辱更甚。

“为什么是我？”Illya捏紧拳头，看着坐在椅子上的Solo，“为什么？”

“因为在所有人里面，你的香气最浓重，不是你，又能是谁呢。”Solo指着椅子指示他坐好，“吃饭吧，Illya。我说过，你离开我活不下去的。”

“我可以。如果没有你的好心‘帮助’的话，我已经在那个村庄住下了。”

Solo挑了挑眉毛。“你认为那些都是我做的？”

Illya没有回话，在他心里，他已经认定了一切，而接下来Solo的沉默更让他肯定了自己的想法。当晚，Solo没有咬他，但第二天，他带着Illya到了人类的舞会上。当着Illya的面，他带走两个妙龄少女，然后在花园里吸干了她们的血。接下来的一周，他都没有在进食的时候召唤自己的血奴，相对应的，每日清晨，宅邸的后门会抬出两具尸体。

在白天的餐桌上，Solo一言不发，只是欣赏着Illya对此的表情，还有他握着餐具的颤抖的手。终于，Illya忍不住了。“为什么要这样做？”

“我只是为了满足你的愿望罢了，你不是已经厌倦当我的血奴了么？”

“但那不意味着我能看着你去杀别人！”Illya的拳头砸到桌子上，呈着葡萄酒的杯子颤抖起来。

“我实实在在地告诉你，我们若不吃人子的肉，不喝人子的血，就没有生命在我们里面*。”Solo用手撑住侧脸，一字一字地说，“不如你来告诉我吧，我该怎么做？”

Illya瘫坐回椅子上，很久，他伸出自己的手臂，拉高了自己的袖子。“吸我的血吧。”

_——你们都喝这个，因为这是我立约的血，为多人流出来，使罪得赦*。_

Solo终于露出了满意的笑，口中的獠牙因此显露出来，像暗夜中捕食的豹子。他在Illya面前俯下身去，贴到他手臂上的血管上，亲昵又眷恋地磨蹭了两下，然后用尖利的獠牙咬开了已经愈合的伤口。再次被撕开皮肉的疼痛让Illya眼眶发痛，这种感觉如此熟悉，仿佛他从没有离开过这座宅邸，从来没有过成为血奴以外的选择。

他忍住眼里的泪，随后，“震颤”开始了。Solo没有把他带到房间里，而是留在餐桌旁，命令Illya把身上的衣服都脱下来，然后坐到他腿上。Solo带着温柔的笑，毫不留情地进入了他，缺少润滑让Illya像被撕裂一样疼痛，而他的主人还恋恋不舍地舔舐着他伤口上的血，这让那阵“震颤”更持久，Solo还没开始动作，他就已经快忍不住了。Solo让他释放出来，这才慢条斯理地开始抽动，Illya夹紧吸血鬼的腰，用手抓住椅背来稳住自己的身体，但没有用，Solo的动作把整个椅子震得砰砰直响。

“你又回来了，”他说，“你总是想跑，可当初是你撞到我身上的，像个小豹子一样，你难道不想跟我回家么？天啊，看看你，现在我的小豹子长大了……”Solo前言不搭后语的低喃起来，吻着Illya的喉结和心口，舔舐他侧颈已经结痂的伤，将鼻尖贴在他的耳后嗅着。“你总是那么好闻，其他人和你比起来都是一团腐肉，可你是鲜活的，还有跳动的心脏。”

Illya任由他动作。他的眼皮越来越沉，在Solo射进来后，他忍不住靠在他的肩上睡着了，像小时候那样。梦里，他和相貌高贵却衣衫褴褛的人们被关在笼子里，等待戴着头巾的土耳其人和穿着宽袍的热那亚人挑选。周围的人们都笼罩在巨大而厚重的沉默中，而女人们低低地哭了，她们说：“城破了，皇帝死了，什么都没有了。”僧侣颤抖着，祈求圣母的庇佑，但是无济于事。他眼见到处都是血和废墟，骑着马的土耳其士兵在城中穿行，双头鹰的旗子倒在泥泞里，教堂在燃烧，他不知道自己的母亲在哪，只能用幼小的双眼看着这一切，迟钝而无辜地默默承受着。接近黄昏时分，他被一个热那亚仆人赎走，带进一座阴暗的宅子里。买下他的人宣布他将收养他作为自己的儿子，然而那是个以血液为食的怪物，买下他只是为了获取食物。他的养父有过无数的养子和无数的养女，幸运的人会活下来，不幸的人在天亮前就死去，他很幸运，活到成年后被转化成为养父的同类，然后他重蹈养父的覆辙，收养自己的“食物”，进入下一个无望的轮回。

Illya醒来时，他浑身干净的躺在被褥里，Solo在他身旁睡着，好像真的睡着了那样，但Illya知道，他们只能在棺材里安睡。然而闭着眼的Solo看起来就像任何无辜的羔羊，因为不是自己的错误被引入歧途。他又有什么错呢，因着神对该隐的惩罚“你必流离飘荡在地上*”，他的残忍和挣扎都只是为了存活罢了。他和每一个猎物一样无辜，只有神才是狩猎者，他鞭策羔羊，又将他们送入虎口。Illya低下头，想要亲吻他，却在凑近他时猛然离开，他匆匆下了床，躲进没有吸血鬼的房间。

——他想起吸血鬼永远不会真正地睡着。

 

Illya似乎再次适应了那样的生活——属于Napoleon Solo，每天三次喂食，一次在午夜，其他两次则在清晨和傍晚。然而他越是远离阳光，就越是渴望在日光下灰飞烟灭。日头就像以往那样皎洁，他的主人不能到太阳下去，于是他藏身在拉开窗帘的房间，把自己封闭在日光下。他以为已经会在过量的阳光下溺死，但是没有。日复一日，他越适应Solo的亲吻，就越痛恨他，越渴望阳光。

二十岁那晚，Solo在吸血过后宣布他要送给他一个礼物。一把匕首，纯银制成，镶着剔透的天青石和玛瑙，像一个预兆。然后Solo说：“我接下来还要再送你一个礼物。”

“是什么？”

“你想知道的真相。”

“什么真相？”

“一切都是我做的。害死你家人的瘟疫、将你从修道院赶出来的修士、在村庄里羞辱你的僧侣……都是我做的。”Solo靠近他，笑得像一个君主，“这就是你想知道的，对么？”

Illya掂量着手中的匕首，抚摸那上面的纹路。“那么这把匕首呢，你想告诉我什么？”

“我知道你一直想逃，来试试看，看能不能杀了我。”Solo张开双臂，“如果成功了，你就自由了。”

Illya握紧匕首没有动作，直到Solo累了，开始放下手臂转而去拿桌上的酒时，他猛地冲上去，就像他曾经教他的那样，划开了他的脖子。

 


	2. Chapter 2

  

_「那受过痛苦的，必不再见幽暗。」_

_——《以赛亚书 9:1》_

 

Napoleon Solo觉得自己和罗斯这个地方有缘，君士坦丁堡沦陷十九年后，他们的公主带着教宗筹备的嫁妆嫁入了沙皇的宫殿，从此将罗马人的血脉带入斯拉夫，他觉得自己有一天也该去拜访那里，寻找第三罗马的踪迹。

但他到达莫斯科时没有碰上好时机。大饥荒刚刚过去，圣谢尔盖三一修道院被围困的受难日似乎还历历在目，整个罗斯大地上都是荒芜和困苦，然而他在这里找到一个孩子，有着别人都没有的气息，像一把在寒冬里的被点燃的香柏木，焰心夹带着风雪，闻起来清苦而凛冽。那个孩子跟着他回家，在他的宅邸里长大了，却开始想要离开，于是他纵容他离家出走，在他被人羞辱后又把他接回来。他爱他，怀着私心观望他的痛苦，并且为之着迷。他在很久以前就失去了像人类一样痛苦的能力，因此他迷恋那个男孩，就像男孩迷恋阳光一样：他们都是在顾念所不能见的东西。萨福克公爵曾劝说他将男孩转化，但当这件事被一次又一次的提起时，他只是用手指堵住了嘴唇，示意好友噤声。

_——不要惊动、不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿*。_

最终Solo将匕首送进男孩手里，等他自己选择、等他自己情愿，而他的Illya选择离开。他划开Solo的脖子，扔掉匕首，逃出他的宅院，再也没有回来。但Solo知道他去了哪里，他最终还是回了罗斯，在修道院里看管图书与玫瑰、擦拭圣像与雕塑，在他死后，Solo离开斯拉夫人的土地，回到了伊斯坦布尔，他真正的家。

Illya下葬后，他试图饿死自己，但是没有用，他在醒来后比之前更加饥渴，像浑身上下都着了火、被扔在磷粉里焚烧。他试图像寻找Illya那样再次寻找血奴，然而他们在成年后都求着Solo转化自己，于是Solo把他们一一杀死，埋到玫瑰花下。他又累又饿，在希腊教堂的墓穴里开辟一个棺材，躺进去，仿佛自己也死了一次。

Solo让自己陷入沉睡，直到下一个时代到来。绅士们开始穿硬领衬衫和双排扣大衣，淑女们的裙子已经能露出脚踝，甚至有更多能使她们身材挺拔的设计。空气变得与以往不同，但他仍然扮演着原来的角色，仿佛那沉睡的一个世纪从未存在过。他在夜里出行，寻找自己的猎物，用吻和柔情使无辜的受害者麻痹，然后划开他们的动脉获取血液。他拒绝再回想发生在俄罗斯的故事，把那当成是神圣罗斯给他的教训，决心再也不要踏上那里，然而事与愿违。他听说Illya埋葬的墓地在战争时遭到了轰炸，所有的棺材都已经损毁，当他赶到那里时，连Illya的一块骨头都没有找回。他的Illya消失了，像在日光下蒸发一样，没有人知道他在哪里。他害怕再知道更糟的消息，立刻订了回欧洲的渡轮，但暴风雨将他滞留在莫斯科，像是要将他困在那里。

夜里，他在街上追着雾的脚步出行，宁静的住宅区里，房子被安排得整整齐齐，像摆放好的积木。小男孩在屋前拍着皮球，金发的，看起来就像Illya小时候。Solo站在阴影里看他，听到母亲的声音从房子里传出来：“Illya，回来吃饭了！”小男孩应声之后进入那间明亮的房子，屋顶是砖红色的，窗户明晃晃，吸引着Solo靠近。里面的一家人幸福得像蜜，小男孩和他的妹妹坐在父母中间，壁炉燃着火，桌上有热汤和面包，就像Illya曾经奢望的那样。

Solo立刻退了回欧洲的船票，变成蝙蝠的模样挂在屋檐下窥视这家人。他始终把自己藏在阴影里，但小男孩的眼睛总会将目光投向他所在的方向。Solo仿佛再次回到几个世纪前，看着他的Illya在修道院里渐渐衰老、死去——他宁可在日光下死，也不愿在阴影里活——那么当初他为什么要撞进他的怀里，为什么要跟着他回家？难道他所做的一切事，都是虚空，都是捕风*？ 

Solo曾劝说自己远离这个地方，不要再回来，但命运一次又一次将他送回这里，让他重蹈覆辙。他偷偷看着男孩，在圣诞夜时，终于忍不住借着送礼物的名义潜进了房子。他的男孩，现在能在日光下笑着，仰起脸来时没有一点瑕疵，比正午更明亮*，他还有什么理由留在这里呢？他亲吻他的额头，希望他不要发现自己，或者希望这是他最后一次发现自己——他已经订了回欧洲的船票，后天启程。Solo以为自己做得悄无声息，然而第二天，男孩在巷子里拦住了他。

“你就是圣诞老人么？”小男孩问。

“我不是，我是吸血鬼。”Solo笑着露出自己的獠牙吓唬他，但小男孩摇摇头，也张开了嘴。

“你看，我也有尖尖的牙齿。”他露出自己的小虎牙，把它们指给Solo看。“所以我也是吸血鬼么？”

“不，你不是的。”

“那我是什么？”

“你就是Illya，亲爱的。”

Solo食言了，他再次退掉船票，留在了莫斯科，甚至逐渐和男孩的家人成为了朋友。那对好心的夫妇把Solo当成忙碌的富商，认为他白天总有忙不完的事，因此才总在晚上到访。在餐桌上，年轻的夫妇说起儿子的趣事：“之前我们打算给出生的第一个男孩取名亚历山大，但我的妻子怀孕时梦见了彼切尔修道院*，于是在Illya出生后，我们拜访了那里。神父听说我们刚刚迎来第一个孩子之后，建议我们给他取名叫Illya。”

Solo笑了：“Ilya Muromet 的圣遗骸就安放在那里。”

“还有呢，”年轻的妈妈接嘴道，“他出生时肋骨下有一个胎记，看起来像刺青，我和他爸爸都吓坏了，但他五岁之后，那个胎记就渐渐变淡消失了。”

“真神奇。”

Solo看着坐在一旁画画的男孩，男孩也回过头看他。这晚，Solo告辞时，男孩把他送到街口，然后对他说：“我觉得自己以前就认识你。”

“为什么这么说？”

“你是从南边来的，从君士坦丁的那座城市，”男孩因为他惊愕的表情微笑起来，“你似乎还很喜欢舞会，你会在舞会上跳舞，跳一整夜，对么？”

“你猜对了，聪明的小家伙。”

但男孩摇着手指认真地纠正道：“我不是猜的，我就是知道。”

 

他决心卖掉欧洲的大部分财产，搬到莫斯科来。他希望能在Illya的家附近买一栋宅子，看着他长大，然后等他慢慢变老。然而当他终于筹备好一切，再次拜访男孩的家时，他发现温馨的房子燃着大火，年轻的夫妇已经在火灾中丧生，而两个年幼的孩子不知所踪。邻居们告诉Solo，太阳下山后，他们看见有两个穿着黑衣服的人拜访了这户人家。

Solo贿赂了警方让他进到房子的残骸里，一进门，他就闻见了同类的气味，即使在大火后也掩盖不住。他循着气味到了一座宅邸，是吸血鬼的巢穴，但还没等他靠近，庄园里就一阵骚动，一群穿着黑袍子的吸血鬼涌出来，为首的那个亲切地喊出了他的名字。“你好啊，Solo先生。”

“你是谁？”

“是你的同类。”

“你抓走了受我保护的人类。”

“他们受你保护？”吸血鬼故作惊讶地说道，“我还以为你在那户人家里进进出出，是为了告诉同类们：这户人家的气味正浓，适宜食用。”

Solo没说话，只是笑了起来，对方继续说道：“我们早就听说Solo先生曾经从俄罗斯找到一个血奴，味道极佳，捧在手心里养了几十年都舍不得杀掉，所以我们一直跟着你，希望得到一点指示。你是我们中的美食家，你挑选的食物向来是最好的，不是么？”

“指示？我的指示就是：把他们还给我。”

“先到先得，Solo先生。”吸血鬼露出獠牙，旁边的簇拥也骚动起来，朝他露出牙齿，但Solo一动都没动。

“我很好奇，”他说，“你们是否听说过我的年纪？”Solo背在身后的手一点点从阴影下露出来。他慢条斯理地一个手指一个手指地扯开手套，说：“如果你们都没听说过，那就太可惜了。”

下一秒，一把匕首贯穿了吸血鬼首领的喉管，Solo移动到他身后，握住匕首的把柄旋转一周，像切割果肉一样将他的头颅整个砍下。周围的吸血鬼扑上来，那把匕首被瞬间投掷出去，像日光一样锐利，在Solo手里翻飞着，精准地收割着他们的性命。当他停下时，所有的吸血鬼都被整齐地割下头颅，倒在地上，变成一具具死物。

Solo放火烧掉吸血鬼们的尸体，确保他们再也无法复活，然后在地窖中找到了两个孩子。那里关押的着血奴都奄奄一息，但Illya和妹妹刚被掳来，还没有被吸过血。他想抱起两个孩子，Illya却护着妹妹，警惕地问道：“你也是他们的同类？”

Solo一愣，然后笑着露出了自己的獠牙。“是啊，我早就说过了，不是么？我也是吸血鬼。”

 

他再一次失去了他的Illya。

在将两兄妹交给他们的亲戚安顿好后，他决心再次回到欧洲，再也不踏上俄罗斯的土地一步。船票买好了，行李都已装箱，他最后去看了一眼顿河边的修道院*，他就是在那里遇见了他的Illya。小男孩穿着破旧的衣服，手里攥着一把土豆苗，撞进他怀里。他抱起他，然后说：“你好啊，小男孩。”

时间用光了，他终于决心要走。站在港口上最后一次回望这座城市时，船边的水手催促他上船，角落里突然窜出一个小小的身影撞进他怀里，是Illya。

“我的家已经没有了，请带我一起走吧。”他浑身发抖，却用尽全身的力气抱住Solo的腰部，“我要跟你一起走。”

Solo搂住他，感觉他全身的骨骼都压在自己身上。“别任性，Illya。待在舅舅家，好好照顾妹妹，好么？”

“不好，”男孩无声地痛哭起来，泪不停淌下，“那里不是我的家，我要跟你一起走。”

“上帝啊……”Solo低喃起来。

他害怕了，他已经失去过，就害怕再次失去。他的手也颤抖起来，但Illya把自己的手塞进他的手里，暖呼呼的，下面有流动的血液，终于让Solo镇定了下来。

他蹲下身，抹干男孩脸上的眼泪，说：“你好啊，小男孩。你终于决定跟我回家了么？”

 

 

 

* * *

 

*塞浦路斯的海伦娜：拜占庭末代皇帝君士坦丁十一世的兄长之女，是塞浦路斯的皇后。她唯一的孩子是夏洛特女王，1487年被放逐于罗马，没有留下任何子嗣。

*“我实实在在地告诉你……”：化用自《约翰福音6:53》，原句为：“我实实在在地告诉你们，你们若不吃人子的肉，不喝人子的血，就没有生命在你们里面。”

*“你们都喝这个……”：出自《马太福音 26:28》

*“你必流离飘荡在地上”：出自《创世记 4:12》

*“不要惊动……”：出自《雅歌 2:7》

*“日光下所做的一切事……”：化用自《传道书 1:14》，原句为：“我见日光之下所做的一切事，都是虚空，都是捕风。”

*“仰起脸来时……”：化用自《约伯记 11: 15》，原句为：“那时，你必仰起脸来，毫无斑点；你也必坚固，无所惧怕。”

*彼切尔修道院：即基辅洞窟修道院（Kiev Pechersk Lavra），在今天的基辅，里面安放着俄罗斯传说中的民族英雄Ilya Muromets的遗体，他于1643年被宣福，成为彼切尔修道院的寺院圣人（monastic saint）。

*顿河边的修道院：指顿河修道院，建于1591年。

 


End file.
